skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Drago
"The Dragon Within!" : —Drago's official catchphrase Drago '''is a Dragonite Skylander of the Air element. He is friends with Ridley. He lives in a strange treehouse with lots of pictures of Dragon-Types built on a large tree. He was introduced in Skylanders: Dragons.he is voiced by david draiman the singer for the band disturbed (who is infamous for down with the sickness due to the ooh wah aah aah meme and indestructible due to high popularities in both amvs and with us army soldiers). Biography or is davt As a Dratini, a trainer released Drago right after he was born as he didn't have "6 IVs" or something like that. He ran into Ridley, who was exploring the worlds beyondSkylands to see who would be a fitting Skylander. Drago followed Ridley, until Ridley learned he had unnatural abilities. He quickly brought Drago to the Jr. Skylanders Club, and after evolving into Dragonair and then into Dragonite, he passed the test, and became a Skylander at 15 years old. After meeting a Wyvern named Sobek, he decided to live in Dragon Island. Personality Drago is cowardly when it comes to large enemies, but he can easily try to beat small enemies. He has a habit of flying around to help prepare his wing muscles before a battle. He likes to eat almost anything edible, and hates it when people wake him up when he's asleep. Attacks and Upgrades '''Starting Abilities * Sky Breath: Breathe a tornado to hit multiple opponents. * Flaming Wings: Drago's wings become hot and he spins while his wings hit an enemy. Basic Upgrades * Dragon Punch: Drago attacks enemies with his tail while punching them, increasing damage. * Draco Flight: Drago can fly to boost his speed and fly over water. Increases the amount of damage Flaming Wings does. * Puncharge: Hold down B to charge a punch/tail slam. * Multiscale: Raises Drago's defense. Wings of Fire Increases the power of Drago's slamming and punching moves. * Fire Punch: Drago's wings go on fire and so does his fist, increasing Dragon Punch's damage. * Wing Charge: Hold still to make Drago's wings grow larger, increasing Dragon Punch's damage for 5 attacks. * Draco Melee: Your punches land quicker. * Flaming Skies: Your wings burn and damage enemies while in flight. Draconic Force Increases the power of Drago's breath moves. * Foreverbreath: You can use Sky Breath endlessly. * Breath Jaw: Drago bites enemies, doing a lot of damage, if they get too close while using breath moves. * Hyper Beam: Drago shoots a powerful beam, 100% sure to take out weak enemies like Chompies, however, he can't move for a few seconds. * Dragon's Fire: The range of breath moves is increased. Soul Gem upgrade * Draco Meteor: Powerful meteors fall from the sky if 8 or more enemies are on the screen. If you have lost a Skylander in the level, this does extra damage. Appearance Drago is a Dragonite with a Rayquaza-themed scarf that's held together by a fake fin. Trivia * Drago's name is a reference to the Drago, a creature from Mother 3. * Drago was going to be a Charizard very late in development, but because there wasn't enough time to re-program him and Dragonite seemed more fitting. * Drago was going to be a normal Dragonite with no features whatsoever, but he was given a Rayquaza scarf because a normal Dragonite would be unoriginal. * Theme ** Drago and Ridley are the only Skylanders that don't use Skylanders music in their trailers. Coincedentally, both of them are dragons and use their theme song as their trailer theme. Category:Skylanders Category:Air Category:Crossovers Category:Guest Characters Category:Dragons Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon